


Synopsis: Family Tree

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Family Tree

**FAMILY TREE**

This episode highlights the history, the glory, and the angst that formed the character of Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. 

Duncan has sensed Richie's pre-Immortality and has agreed with Connor that Richie will bear watching. Duncan and Tessa have offered Rich their home, work, trust, and acceptance into their family. Nevertheless, Richie-as many adopted kids do-yearns to find his 'real' roots. 

Mac empathizes, flashing back to that day, Oct. 2,1622, in the Highlands of Scotland when he was killed in battle. When he awoke, his fatal wound miraculously healed, his own father cast him out of the Clan as a demon. Accosted by his banished son on a roadway, Ian MacLeod tells a distraught Duncan that he was a foundling, switched at birth with Ian's own dead son. The cry of the Highlander.... 'Then who _am_ I?..... _Where_ do I come from?' resonates throughout the series as well as his final affirmation.... ' I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod!' 

Mac knows what Rich will find, yet cannot deny him the opportunity to search. However, when Richie's 'Dad' miraculously appears, Mac smells a rat. Richie will learn that Mac's instincts are usually correct-much to Richie's annoyance over the years. 

_**New Characters:**_

**MRS.GUSTAVSON** \- runs a seedy gambling dive, insists on people paying their debts. 

**CLINCH** \- her 'enforcer' and bouncer, enjoys inflicting pain on those unfortunates who owe Mrs. G. 

**MR.STUBBS** \- retired owner of the candy store where Richie's 'mother' (foster mother, it turns out) brought Richie as a child when she cashed her foster agency checks. 

**JOE SCANLON** \- con man who owes Mrs. G. While trying to avoid Clinch he sees an opportunity to score big by posing as 'Jack Ryan', Richie's supposed father. 

**IAN MACLEOD** \- Chieftain of the Clan MacLeod, raised Duncan as his own son to lead the Clan. He could not bear his wife's grief over her dead baby son, so accepted the foundling Duncan despite the midwife's warnings. He tells Duncan, 'You're no son of mine.' 

* * *

The opening scene,   
Is a gambling dive.   
Mrs. Gustavson runs it-   
Henchman Clinch at her side.   
A seedy low-rent type-   
Joe Scanlon by name,   
Owes big-time money,   
For fixing a game. 

Joe has no money.   
There's no lay-away plan.   
Clinch does his duty,   
And seizes Joe's hand-   
Breaking a finger,   
With a loud crack!   
'If you don't find the money,   
I'll work on your back!' 

The scene shifts to Richie,   
An orphan, so sad.   
He longs for the parents,   
That he never had.   
He's attempting to steal-   
His official report,   
From orphanage records,   
Sealed by the court. 

He is caught while escaping,   
The guard has him nailed,   
Once more Duncan's forced to-   
Extract him from jail.   
As they fix Duncan's car,   
They confide in each other-   
Soon they are bonding,   
As brother to brother. 

So, Duncan helps Richie-   
Embark on his quest-   
To uncover the truth   
Of his birth, and the rest.   
Richie's 'mother' had died,   
So he gloomily thought.   
But Stubbs, the store-owner,   
Knew the 'father' he sought. 

Richie meets Scanlon,   
In a cheap rooming house.   
He asks for his father,   
But Joe is a louse.   
And after another,   
Visit from Clinch-   
Joe thinks, 'Fooling Richie-   
Will be one sweet cinch!' 

Noting that Richie,   
Has affluent friends,   
Joe visits the shop   
'You're my son, let's be friends!'   
I want to atone,   
I'm feeling parental.'   
But Mac thinks it's much-   
Too coincidental. 

Duncan trails Clinch-   
Follows him to his lair.   
They trade martial arts,   
Clinch hasn't a prayer.   
'Where did you learn this?'   
Eyes wide with surprise,   
'From the people who invented it,'   
Duncan replies. 

Since Duncan met Clinch,   
(Who broke Scanlon's digit),   
He knows Joe's a deadbeat-   
And Richie's his ticket.   
But Richie begs Tessa,   
'Can Joe stay the night?'   
Next day Mac's gold mask,   
Is nowhere in sight. 

Richie's been conned,   
By his 'father' betrayed,   
Joe stole that antique,   
Poor Richie's dismayed,   
He is orphaned again,   
Heart-broken with grief.   
The 'father' he found-   
Is no more than a thief! 

Now Duncan's reminded,   
Of mem'ries that hound him.   
The hurt and the pain,   
When his father disowned him.   
The words echo forward,   
Through time's endless span-   
'You're NO son of mine!'   
Said the Chief of the Clan. 

'We switched you at birth,   
My true son is dead.   
You're a foundling, a demon-   
I renounce you!' he said.   
Who can forget,   
Duncan's torturous cry-   
'Then where do I come from?'   
He shrieked to the sky! 

'I'm Duncan MacLeod,   
Of the Clan MacLeod!'   
And Richie, like me,   
Deserves to feel proud.   
Even a false hope,   
Is better than none.   
In my heart I am always,   
The Clan Chieftain's son! 

Then things get crazy.   
Joe tries to run.   
Clinch kidnaps Richie,   
Joe regrets what he's done.   
He bravely tells Richie,   
'Get your butt out of here,   
I will give them the mask,   
They won't hurt you, no fear.' 

They are back in the joint,   
Where the action first started.   
Richie and Scanlon,   
Have both been outsmarted.   
They're about to be beaten,   
They brace for attack-   
When in through the door,   
Walks a real pissed-off Mac! 

Duncan dispatches,   
Clinch with swift grace,   
Clinch peers up to find-   
A pole in his face.   
The good guys depart,   
Clinch doesn't dare wiggle,   
The last sound we hear,   
From MacLeod, is-a giggle. 

Scanlon's forgiven,   
In spite of the theft.   
The mask is restored,   
But Richie's bereft.   
He still has no parents,   
No roots of his own.   
In spite of new friends,   
He still feels alone. 

But Duncan consoles him,   
'A gift you've been given,   
From this moment on,   
You're no longer driven-   
To seek for your past,   
Though it stays a cruel scar,   
Now YOU get to choose-   
To be what you are.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ The Road Not Taken   
  
---


End file.
